It Cannot Be
by PrincessBlondie26
Summary: What happens when there is a traitor in the gang? What will Marians punishment be? What happens when inncoent peoples lives are in danger? Set around Ducking and Diving.
1. I Don't Believe You

**This is my first Robin Hood fanfiction so sorry if it is a little rusty or bad, along them lines anyway. I love Robin Hood, especially the programme which obviously my story will be based on. I'm going to start babbling and basically sum everything up. This story starts around the episode 'ducking and diving' which is episode five of season two. Everything has happened in my story that has happened in the show apart from Marians father is not in the dungeons and her punishment is yet to come. Also, Robin does not know about Allan yet and has no idea about him betraying him. Other than that all I have to say is that Kate may come in these earlier chapters but Archer and Isabella will probably come in at a later date along with new characters (OC's) probably but no promises. I'm done babbling now so please enjoy! Please review and feel free to contact me with ideas for future chapters.**

"Marian" Robin whispers from behind her, making her flinch slightly.

She turns around to face him.

"Robin I need to talk to you about something urgently"

His smug face soon dropped as he saw the serious look in her eyes.

"You have a traitor in your gang" she informs him.

He smirks and slightly laughs.

"Why is that funny? I'm not fooling around Robin, you have a traitor and it's Allan, I have proof!" she folds her arms.

"Don't be daft Marian"

"Daft? I saw him and Guy with my own eyes, he's betraying you Robin, are you too blind to see?" she stares at him with panic in her eyes, how could he laugh at something like this?

"Marian love, Allan is not betraying me."

She goes to speak but he interrupts.

"You must have made some kind of mistake"

"Mistake? Last night I followed Guy to the tavern, he was there with Allan and they were discussing you and what you are planning. He gave Allan some money for telling him your future plans for the gang and how to stop the Sheriff, I'm not lying Robin. This is urgent" Marian stares deeply into his eyes searching for a believing answer.

"It's going to be alright, I promise. No-one is betraying me, you have no need to worry my love" Robin kisses her forehead and starts to walk away.

"So you're just going to walk away and pretend that this never happened, Allan is betraying you Robin!" She shouts.

He just smirks to himself and carries on walking.

Marian walks back to the castle and heads to her room before being stopped.

"Ahh Marian, just the person I was looking for" Vaisey smirks to her.

She sighs.

"Are you forgetting something? You know a little thing you owe me for being a naughty girl" he pokes her arm.

"Do not touch me, I have no idea what you are talking about" she starts to walk away before he grabs her arm.

"Punishment Marian, punishment. Bad girls need it. You let Hood escape and for that you must pay"

"I was being a loyal friend to Guy, he is your most betrothed servant and has done so much for you. I could not just stand around and watch him die" she shrugs his hand off.

"I do not care young lady! Robin went free, free I tell you and that is not good. The next time you leave the grounds of this castle one of the fellow dear innocent villagers will die so it looks like no freedom for you missy!" he shouts.

She stays silent.

"Oh and it looks like you went out to the market earlier so oh dear one hanging that means, oh dear Lady Marian will be hated for killing poor innocent peasants" he smirks and walks away.

Marian stared shocked, how was she supposed to tell Robin anything now?

"Guy!" Vaisey shouts.

"Yes my lord?"

"I want you to go into the village and find me the nearest person to hang later on" he puts his feet on his table.

"Yes my lord but any particular reason?" Guy looks at him unsure of what he is plotting.

"Lady Marian needs to know that my punishments won't always affect her" he takes out his tooth and puts it in a case.

"I see my lord" Guy walks out and orders his men to get his horse and they head to the village.

"We need to get this money to the village" John says to the rest of the gang.

"We shall take it now" Robin smiles and lifts the box of gold coins, opening the lid and placing some of them into little stringed bags.

Arriving at the village, the gang crouch behind some gates after seeing Gisbourne at the village.

"I, Sir Guy of Gisbourne have come here today to pick a very special person to be a favour of Lady Marian" Guy shouts whilst pacing around the middle of the village.

"Marian?" Much looks at Robin confused but he just hushes him.

"You see the Sheriff has decided that instead of her facing a punishment for helping out Hood, one of you will be the punishment" he smirks.

"Oh no" Robin shakes his head, looking worried.

"I don't believe this" Much sighs.

"Using innocent people to frighten Marian, it's disgusting" Will watches Guy pace around.

"So if I don't get any offers for a hang-ee I will be choosing for you, alright?" Guy looks around at the villagers.

"As if anyone is going to offer to be brutally murdered by a rope" Much says.

"No-one? Okay, this should be easy then" Guy smirks. "You!" he points to a young man stood with his sister and mother.

"No not my Matthew!" the mother cries.

"Yes, your Matthew" Guy mocks.

"He hasn't done anything wrong; you should at least choose someone who has committed any type of sin. Matthew is innocent of everything" a blonde girl, his sister, shouts out.

"I suggest you shut up Blondie before you join him" Guy grunts.

The guards grab the young boy and bring him to Guy.

"It was a pleasure working with you" he smirks and rides off followed by Matthew and his guards.

"What do you we do?" John faces at Robin who has the look of seriousness in his eyes.

"So do you have a plan?" Djaq asks Robin, who was sitting on the floor back at the camp.

"I'm thinking of one, we need to go to the hanging tomorrow. We need to get this Matthew and I need to make sure Marian is okay" Robin bites the inside of his mouth.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Robin, you know what she's like, very feisty!" Allan pats his shoulder.

"Yeah, Allan can I talk to you privately" Robin looks up to face him.

"Sure"

They walk a little away from camp.

"Can I trust you?" Robin asks.

Allan slightly panics, does he know?

"Yeah sure Robin, I mean I was one of your first men"

Robin nods. "Good because I like to know where I stand with you, thanks for being honest with me Allan"

"It's fine, what are friends for?" Allan scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"People of Locksley, we are here today to witness the hanging of a boy named Matthew" The Sheriff points to the boy stood by two guards with both hands chained. "It is unfortunate that Matthew is an innocent boy and has committed no type of sin but Lady Marian is the one who committed sin by helping Hood and for that reason I want Marian here to know that innocent people will die if she betrays me" he shoves her in front of him.

"We will get him out of here safely" Robin whispers into Matthews's mother's ear.

"Thank you Robin" she feels slight relieve.

"Feeling guilty yet?" The Sheriff whispers into Marian's neck.

She shrugs him away.

"Begin with hanging" he raises both hands up the sky.

The guards take Matthew up onto the wooden block where the hanging takes place; the executer places a bag over his head and puts his head under the rope. Matthew quivers with fear.

As he is about to be dropped Robin shoots and Matthew falls to the ground.

"Hood" Vaisey shouts, making his guards prepare for a fight with their weapons.

"What? Didn't think I'd turn up?" Robin smirks.

"Get him!"Vaisey screams to the guards surrounding the area.

The guards attack and the gang prepare to fight them. Matthew scrambles to his feet and runs to his mother but doesn't make it. One of the Sheriffs men thrusts his sword into his lower abdomen.

"Matthew!" his mother screams beginning to cry.

After successfully killing/knocking out the guards, Robin and the gang run over to Matthews's death scene.

"I am so sorry" Robin looks at the mother and Kate.

"You did all you could" the mother faintly smiles through her tears.

"Thank you Robin" Kate pats his arm.

The gang walk away from the scene feeling unsatisfied with their attempt.

Marian walks back into the castle and bumps into a dark figure.

"Marian, you should really be careful about where you're walking" Guy holds her arm smiling.

"I am sorry Guy, I guess I am just a little shook up from what just happened" she looks down feeling guilty.

"You do know that he didn't die from the hanging, one of the guards stabbed him"

"I know but he wouldn't have been in that situation if it wasn't for me and now he is dead with a grieving mother and sister and possibly more family, I should have suffered the punishment from the Sheriff not the poor boy" Marian's eyes began to tear.

"I could talk to the Sheriff for you but you must know that you will suffer another punishment" Guy looks her in the eyes.

"I would do anything to stop innocent people dying, would you please talk to him for me Guy?"

"Anything for you" Guy kisses her forehead and walks away leaving a smiling Marian behind.

"How are you doing?" Robin walks over to Matthews's mother who is hanging out the washing.

"It feels a little strange without my boy but I have my Kate and Maggie still to think about" she half smiles at the memory of her son.

"Once again I am truly sorry, if I could've saved him in any way I would've"

Kate walks out. "Robin you know its fine, what's done is done, he is in heaven now and in a better place, and you did good trying to help him, thank you" she smiles along with her mother.

"Thank you" Robin bows his head.

"Can I ask you something Robin? Is there room for one more in your band of merry men?" Kate grins widely at him pleadingly.

"Do you think the forest is a safe place for a pretty girl such as yourself?" Robin smirks.

Kate blushes. "I'll be fine"

"Is this okay with you?" Robin looks at her mother for a response.

"Yes"

"Come with me then Kate" Robin holds out his arm and smiles.

Kate grabs his arm and they walk out of the village into the forest together.

**So that was my first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it! I own none of the characters whatsoever although I wish I did-winkwink;) I'll post the next one soon, don't forget to review please? Thankyou **


	2. Replaced

**So we're on the second chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block for a while and I've had alot of homework and just had no time to write or plan basically. In this chapter you may see some scenes similar to the actual shows but I've written some differences in there to give it my own twist as it is my owns story. Chapter 3 should be up pretty soon as I have already started planning it. Thanks for reading and let's get started;)...**

"Who's the girl?" Much asks curiously.

"Gentlemen" Robin begins to say and Djaq raises her eyebrow at him. "Lady" Robin smirks back at her. "This here is Kate; she will be joining us in our remarkable journey of danger"

"Kate, pretty name" Djaq smiles at her.

"Thankyou" Kate smiles slightly.

"And here's me thinking this is one of your fancy women" Allan smirks whilst leaning against a tree.

Kate laughs slightly and pulls a displeased face.  
"Robin is definitely not my type"

"More for us then" Allan chuckles.

"I don't mix business and pleasure, sorry"

Allan's chuckle becomes louder. "Feisty one here"

"Alright I think that's enough thank you" Robin walks between them.

The sound of knocking comes from Lady Marian's room.

"Come on in" she shouts, unknown to whom it might be.

Guy walks in.

"I have good news"

"And what would that be?" Marian looks up from her embroidery.

"I have persuaded the Sheriff to let you off with your punishment how..."

"Thankyou so much Guy" Marian interjects before he can finish.

He continues. "However if you are caught disobeying him in any kind of way there will be more serious situations than the poor being hanged"

"I promise Sir Guy that I will never disobey him ever again, thankyou for the generosity you have preserved for me. I will reward your kindness some day" she smiles at him, unbelievably happy.

"It's quite alright Marian, just remember what I said okay?" he backs out of her bed chamber slowly.

Allan walks into the tavern nervously; he had to get back to camp before anyone had noticed he had gone.

"It's silver today not gold" the big busted worker told him.

Allan held his head panting "Tell Gisbourne to keep this, alright?"

"It's abit late for a conscience, don't you think lad?" she smirked leaning over the table where the bag of silver was laid.

"Yes but I've changed, I'm not doing this anymore. I work for Robin not Guy"

Suddenly an arrow shot through the window into the bag of silver, Allan sighed.

Inside he was trembling with fear.

"Well if it isn't Allan" Robin strode in, the look in his eyes made Allan feel like a worthless penny. Well after all, that's all he was. A worthless penny.

"You're early" Allan swallowed, not daring to look Robin in the eyes.

"Yes I am" he stared hard at Allan before facing the woman "Would you leave us?"

She walks away leaving a petrified Allan with an angry Robin.

"I need to talk to my spy" Allan and Robin made eye contact.  
By this point Allan knew he was in big trouble.

"Look Robin, I'm sorry alright? I came to tell the woman I stopped even ask her, it was a stupid mistake alright?"

"Marian was right and I thought she was delusional, I basically called her a liar. She wasn't lying. You are working for Guy" Robin smacks his fists down on the table.

"Marian?" Allan asks.

"Yes! Marian. She saw you and Gisbourne here. She followed him. She came and told me and I did not believe her"

Allan stayed silent. He could not speak when Robin spoke of Marian. He still wanted to live although it may not be worth it.

"Not only have you betrayed yourself, me, the gang but you have betrayed your king for a few silver coins" Robin gritted his teeth.

Allan just stared, he could not speak. He couldn't find the words.

"What have you told Gisbourne Allan?"

"N-nothing, nothing I swear" Allan trembles.

"Does he know about the camp?"

"No" Allan shakes his head.

"Does he know about Marian?"

"No!"

"More lies?" Robin raises his eyebrow.

"No, this was the last time, I promise and I was wrong but he captured me and I had no choice, it was that or die" Allan looks him in the eyes.

"EVERYTHING IS A CHOICE ALLAN, EVERYTHING!" Robin bellows at him.

Robin walks away from him slowly, placing both hands on the table.

Allan decides to speak up, to stand his ground.

"That's easy for you to say though isn't it?"

Robin looks at him.

"Yeah? You get the glory. You get the girl. Everyone loves you. Then when then the King comes back you'll have lands and property and a wife, everything! What will I have?" Allan comes inches from his face.

Robin backs away thoughtfully, getting angrier by the second.

"You're always in the sun Robin and I'm always in the shade"

Robin shoves him against the wall.

"Is that an excuse to betray everyone around you, Allan? Is it?" he grits his teeth harder than before.

"Give me another chance, please? I wouldn't ever let Gisbourne hurt any of us. I'd never tell him anything like that"

"Harmless lies and innocent betrayals. They don't exist Allan" Robin shoves him again.

"Robin I've changed"

Robin shakes his head.

"Robin?" Allan questions.

Robin pulls out his dagger and holds it against his neck.  
"Come near me or any of the group ever again and I will kill you! Am I clear?"

"Y-yes" Allan clears his throat.

"Good." Robin throws the dagger down and walks away back to camp.

_Locksley Village_  
The Sheriffs men raided the village's houses in search for any goods they have. He stood there on his horse proudly grinning next to Gisbourne. The villages stood there in horror as they had every good thing possible took away from them all because they could not afford to pay their taxes.

"Let this be a lesson to you all" the Sheriff spoke loudly as he rode off back to the castle followed by Gisbourne and his men as they carried a box of the poor's goods.

Marian wanders the forest; she turns the corner to Robin's camp and walks into it.

"Lady Marian" Much nods his head.

"Is Robin around?"

"Yes he should be back any moment and look here is"

Robin walks into camp with Kate by his side; Marian feels the pit of her stomach ache with jealousy.

"Marian" Robin grins cheekily "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have come to inform you about something but it looks like you have distractions"

Robin smirks. "And what is this information?"

"The Sheriff has took every good off the villagers because they could not afford to pay their taxes"

"And where are they now?" Will speaks up.

"In the store room"

"Wait. Where is Allan?" Marian asks curiously looking around.

"You were right, he was betraying me. We had words and he is no longer around"

"You killed him?" Marian's eyes widen

"No, I should have though; I meant that he is no longer around camp. I have forbidden him to come here ever again"

Marian sighs in relief. "Oh, who's your lady friend then?"

"This here is Kate, she's newly joined" Kate looks at her.

"I can see that, anyway I best get back to the castle. You must do something about the poor's goods"

"I'll see what I can do" Robin bites his lip.

Marian walks away jealous and mad. She was right about Allan, he didn't believe her. She was supposed to be the second girl to join camp not _that _Kate. And she knew that Robin would do nothing about the poor, she could though.

Marian carefully walked around the storage room; she successfully knocked out both guards and entered closing both doors behind her. She shuffled around and found the box of goods. Opening it, she ran her fingers through the necklaces and jewels. She closed the lid and lifted it into both arms. The doors unexpectedly opened, the Sheriff stood there with Guy.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Marian" The Sheriff chuckled.

Marian and Guy sighed in timing.


End file.
